Una clase de DCAO muy especial
by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle
Summary: Una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras muy especial...¿quién será el primero en averiguar qué es la profesora?


_Bueno, sólo es un one-shoot que se me ocurrió en el avión al irme de vacaciones...acabo de volver y he pensado en postearlo...¡es el segundo escrito que termino en años! ._

_Bueno, (disclaimer) los personajes que aparecen a continuación, etcetc no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro._

_Espero que os guste!_

* * *

Ese día, el profesor Lupin había preparado una clase de DCAO muy especial, por lo que había invitado a los estudiantes de las cuatro casas de sexto curso. No quería que nadie se perdiese una clase tan...interesante.

Cuando los alumnos entraron en el aula encontraron a una hermosa joven sentada en la mesa del profesor con las piernas cruzadas, charlando con Lupin, quien estaba en un rincón apartado de la clase. La joven, de cabello rubio, largo y liso, reía de algo dicho por el licántropo.

Cuando la clase estuvo completa, dio un paso al frente e inició a la lección.

-Permitid que me presente. – dijo, sonriente.- Mi nombre es Lyra, y, como muchos ya sabréis, no soy humana. En esta clase, tratarán de averiguar "_qué_" soy. ¿Alguna idea? –varias manos se levantaron vacilantes.- ¿Sí, señor Weasly?

-Ehm...¿una veela?

La joven rió.

-Vaya, eso es halagador, pero no. –Ron se encogió en su asiento, tan rojo como su cabello.- ¿Quién más quiere probar? –una mano se alzó con decisión- ¿Señorita Granger?

-¿Podría darnos una pista, señora?

-Por favor, sólo Lyra.- repuso ella, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.- Bueno, yo ya os he dado una pista, y el señor Weasly, aún sin saberlo, les ha dado otra. ¿Adivinan cuales son¿Señor Malfoy?

-Bien, definitivamente, posee una belleza sobrenatural...y algún tipo de poder mental.- respondió el rubio con gesto de superioridad.

Murmullos de incredulidad se extendieron por el aula. Puede que Lyra fuese increíblemente bella, pero lo de los "poderes mentales" no tenía ninguna base.

Lupin, quien desde el inicio de la clase había estado conteniendo una media sonrisa, miró a Malfoy impresionado.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy, diez puntos para Slytherin. ¿Alguna otra suposición¿Señor Longbottom?

-¿Porqué cree Malfoy que tiene poderes mentales?

Sin perder la sonrisa, Lyra se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

¿Alguien puede responder a la pregunta del señor Longbottom?

Una lucecita prendió en la cabeza de Hermione.

¿Señorita Granger?

-Usted conoce nuestros nombres, a pesar de ser la primera vez que nos ve.

- Muy cierto, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Si, señor Potter¿Quiere añadir algo?

-Usted ha entrado en nuestras mentes nada más comenzar la clase, a nivel superficial, pero sin usar ningún hechizo, no es como con la legeremancia.

-Bravo señor Potter, diez puntos para Gryffindor. – al ver que la clase había quedado en punto muerto, propuso, con una sonrisa traviesa- Hagamos una cosa. Una persona de cada casa tendrá la oportunidad de hacer una única pregunta, y, a partir de la respuesta, elaborará una hipótesis acerca de "_qué_" soy. Por favor, escojan a un(a) representante de cada casa. Aquella casa que acierte obtendrá cincuenta puntos extra.

-Y aquel que acierte tendrá destaca en DCAO- añadió Lupin, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

La clase se dividió en cuatro grupos para elegir un representante.

-Bien¿quiénes serán los portavoces? – preguntó Lyra, viendo cómo todos callaban al fin. La zona de Ravenclaw había estado llena de murmullos especulativos, mientras que los Hufflepuff ponían cara de no entender nada y los Gryffindor se limitaron a señalar a Hermione, alegando que ella era la más inteligente. Los Slytherin, sin embargo, habían estado en silencio tras la intervención de Malfoy, quién se había limitado a señalar "seré yo".

A medida que decían sus nombres, los portavoces se fueron levantando.

-Susan Bones, Hufflepuff.

-Padma Patil, Ravenclaw.

-Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.

-Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.

Con movimientos elegantes la joven se acercó al grupo de Huplepuff.

-Señorita Bones¿cuál es su pregunta?- inquirió, de modo que los demás no pudiesen oírle.

-¿Cambia de forma?

-No, señorita Bones, no poseo esa cualidad. ¿Cuál es su hipótesis?

-Ehm...¿ninfa terrestre?

La joven sonrió, misteriosa.

-Muy creativa, señorita Bones, pero me temo ésa que no es la respuesta correcta.

Los Huplepuff hicieron un gesto de desencanto, pero no dijeron nada. Ellos tampoco tenían una idea mejor.

Lyra se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Señorita Patil?

-¿Cuáles son sus poderes?

-Hum...poder sobre el fuego, la materia, la mente...también vuelo, y tengo un gran olfato.

-¿Una lamia? (1)

-No, señorita Patil. ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?- Lyra parecía genuinamente sorprendida.

-No lo sé, señorita.- respondió Patil, sonrojada.- No sabía qué responder.

Después de eso se acercó a los Gryffindor.

-¿De dónde proviene?- preguntó Hermione sin esperar la indicación de la joven.

-La costa francesa, cerca de Niza.

-Es...¿una sirena metamorfamaga?

-No, señorita Granger, lo lamento. Aunque no es muy descabellado.

Por último llegó el turno de Slytherin.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

Antes de que pudiese responder, Pansy le dio una colleja al rubio.

-¡Eso no se le pregunta a una dama!- le reprendió.

-Tranquilícese, señorita Parkinson. Es la pregunta correcta. Doscientos diecisiete años.

-Es una vampira.- declaró Draco, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vampiresa sería más exacto, pero sí, ha acertado. Felicidades señor Malfoy.

Lyra se acercó al profesor Lupin y le susurró algo al oído. Éste sólo sonrió y asintió.

-Bien, tenemos un ganador. Señor Malfoy, si es tan amable de explicar a sus compañeros cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión...

-Poder mental, belleza extraordinaria, piel pálida, aura de misterio, elegancia elástica...

labios muy rojos e iris grises que absorben la tonalidad de la piel que los rodean...uñas delgadas y brillantes, una extraña luminiscencia en la piel...Más evidente, imposible.

Exceptuando a Hermione y un par de Ravenclaws, nadie parecía entender de qué hablaban.

-¡Una vampiresa!- exclamó Hermione, soprendida.

-Exacto, señorita Granger. Dígame, señor Malfoy¿ha leído las crónicas vampíricas por casualidad?

Un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas del rubio.

-Sí.

-Inteligente, muy inteligente por su parte. – respondió Lyra, guiñándole un ojo. Después se volvió hacia la clase para despedirse.- Ha sido un placer chicos, pero ya es hora de que me marche. Profesor Lupin...

-Muchas gracias, Lyra. Bueno, son cincuenta puntos para Slytherin, y veinte más por la espléndida descripción del señor Malfoy. La clase a terminado, chicos y chicas. ¡A cenar!

* * *

(1) (Las lamias, en la mitología vasca, son genios mitológicos a menudo descritos con pies de ave. Casi siempre femeninos, moran en los ríos y las fuentes, donde acostumbran a peinar sus largas cabelleras con codiciados peines de oro. Suelen ser amables y la única forma de enfurecerlas es robarles sus peines. A veces adoptan la forma de una bella mujer y atraen a los hombres, siendo posible distinguirlas únicamente por sus pies de pato.) 


End file.
